Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 1.15: Yes Men
"Yes Men" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Plot Lorelei and Jimmy McKenzie pull up to a gas station in the Nevada desert. While Jimmy goes into the station, Lorelei enchants the Dogs of Hell MC. With the club under her control, Lorelei frees Jimmy from her spell, and presumably kills him. Back on the Bus, Skye comes to in her hospital bed. Simmons takes a blood sample from her before Agent Ward comes in and updates her on Mike Peterson's status. In the lab, Fitz and Simmons try to take a sample of the GH.325 drug from her blood. Meanwhile, Coulson unsuccessfully tries to get a clue on Fury's location from Agent Sitwell. The team is then ordered to go out to the Nevada-California border, where S.H.I.E.L.D. has noticed energy signatures similar to the ones Erik Selvig and Jane Foster found in New Mexico. While out there, Lady Sif arrives via the Bifrost. She introduces herself to the agents, and is brought back to the plane. When Coulson walks into the room, Sif becomes alarmed, as she was told by Thor that he died at Loki's hand. He explains that he technically did, but S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to revive him and requests that he be allowed to tell Thor in person. Cutting to the chase, Sif then tells them about Lorelei, and that the only way to stop her is to put an enchanted collar over mouth to prevent her takeover of Midgard. The team tracks Lorelei's activity to a biker bar in the Nevada desert. The team and Sif head out to the bar, only to face resistance from Nevada State Troopers and bikers under Lorelei's control. They take out Lorelei's forces outside, and send Lady Sif into the bar to take on Lorelei. Ward heads around back, where he faces the Dogs of Hell MC's leader, Rooster. Ward easily overpowers Rooster, but Lorelei comes of the back as Sif faces the bikers inside. She enchants Ward, and the two of them ride away from the scene. Back on the plane, Sif reveals that the collar was damaged in the fight and its power to silence Lorelei will no longer work. Coulson gives the collar to Fitz to fix it, and orders Simmons to stop looking into the GH.325 drug. Meanwhile, Ward takes Lorelei to Caesars Palace in Las Vegas. They have sex, and in return Ward is to assemble an army for his new queen. S.H.I.E.L.D. soon tracks Lorelei and Ward's location to the hotel, but is already gone by the time a team raids their room. Fitz and Sif head back to the Cage to inspect the collar, but Fitz locks her inside, revealing he is now under Lorelei's spell. Lorelei and Ward are on the Bus, and the plane takes off with Ward piloting. Ward opens up the airlock in the Cage, sending Sif flying out of the plane. May, meanwhile, tries to take on Lorelei herself, but Ward provides a distraction for her to head to the cage and get the Collar and Sif's sword. However, Sif was able to hold onto the plane with her Asgardian strength, and she clawed her way back into the Cage. The two Asgardian women fight in the locked room, ending with Sif putting the collar around Lorelei's neck. Her spell over Ward and Fitz then breaks. Sif takes Lorelei back to Asgard alive per Odin's orders. With the battle over, but the rest of the team goes back to their daily routine. Ward and May talk about what happened that day in the plane's cockpit. Simmons and Skye look over the black eye Coulson gave Fitz in Skye's hospital room. Coulson comes in and asks for a minute alone with Skye. FitzSimmons leave, and Coulson tells her the truth about the GH.325 drug that brought them back from the brink of death. Skye surprises Coulson by being unphased by the news, and Coulson swears to her that they will find out the truth behind their condition, starting with finding the Clairvoyant. Unbeknownst to them, however, May has been listening in on their conversation through a hidden microphone in Skye's hospital room. She then uses an encrypted line to send the message, "Coulson knows." Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Dylan Bruno as Rooster *Alicia Lagano as Rosie *Allan Graf as Sheriff *Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Lady Sif makes an appearance. *Lorelei makes an appearance. *Jasper Sitwell makes an appearance. *Asgardians are mentioned. *Thor is mentioned. *Loki is mentioned. *Dark Elves and their attack on Asgard are mentioned. *Lorelei escaped from the prison during the events of Thor: The Dark World. *GH.325 appears. *Coulson asks Lady Sif about alien species she's encountered who have blue skin. She lists Interdites, Levians, Pheragots, Kree, Sarks, Centaurians and Frost Giants. Coulson was asking about it because he wanted to know which alien species is G.H. *Nicholas Fury~Nick Fury is mentioned. *Ian Quinn is mentioned. *Michael Peterson and Project Deathlok are mentioned. *John Garrett is mentioned. *Dr. Streiten was shown in flashback. *Erik Selvig is mentioned. *Jane Foster is mentioned. *The Battle of New Mexico is mentioned. *The Battle of Greenwich is indirectly mentioned. *The Warriors Three are mentioned as "Thor's mates". *Asgard is mentioned. *Destroyer is mentioned as "giant metal killing machine". *Coulson's "death" is mentioned. *Nine Realms are mentioned. *Before the two Asgardians engage in their final battle, Lorelei references Balder a love interest of Sif's that she clearly stole away. It's the reference to the Thor's brother Balder the Brave *Bifrost is mentioned. *The Centipede Group is mentioned. *Berserker Staff is mentioned. *Odin is mentioned. Trivia *After Lorelei is captured, Sif informs Coulson that Odin ordered her to bring Lorelei in alive. Given the continuity of this episode taking place after the events of Thor: The Dark World, it's unknown to anyone that Loki has secretly replaced Odin who is MIA. The reason behind Loki desiring Lorelei to be brought in alive remains unknown. *In the comics, Lorelei was the sister of the Enchantress. Both possessed similar powers, both were enemies of Thor and allies to Loki. *This episode takes place after Thor: The Dark World. *Because this takes place just after Thor: The Dark World, when Sif says that Odin ordered Lorelei back alive, it is more than possible that it was actually the masquerading Loki giving the order. To what end is unknown. *Coulson is afraid of Skye receiving the GH.325 after realizing it's harvested from the alien Kree body. We learn at the end of the previous episode, Coulson received the same substance, which later causes him to have trance-like periods where he feels compelled to write strange alien symbols. After Skye is injected and gets better, Coulson worries she will have similar experiences. However, we learn later in the series that Skye is actually part alien, or inhuman, which is likely the reason she didn't react in the same way to the GH.325 as Coulson did. Gallery Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 01.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 02.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 03.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 04.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 05.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 06.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 07.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 08.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 09.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 10.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 11.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 12.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 13.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 14.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 15.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 16.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 17.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 18.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 19.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 20.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 21.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 22.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 23.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 24.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 25.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 26.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 27.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 28.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 29.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 30.jpg Agents of SHIELD Yes Men 31.jpg Link *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3473818/ 1